Reciprocation
by YouMakeMeDreamInColour
Summary: Blaine learns every inch of Kurt's body but, for all that, he gets precious little time to show off his knowledge. He attempts to rectify that.


**First attempt at this kind of story, please let me know what you think or if I get anything wrong. I cannot believe I'm posting this.**

* * *

><p>Blaine learns every inch of Kurt's body, not like he's studying for a test, but like the labour of love and a lifetime. Every plane, every expanse of skin, every muscle, every bone. He knows everything from the intimate hollow of his collar bone, to the dip of his knee. The surgery scar on the back of his neck which is so sensitive when he runs his lips along it to the mole on the small of his back. The smattering of light freckles across the bridge of his nose to the fine hairs in the dip of his ankle. He marvels at the smoothness of his skin and the softness of his hair. And yet, for all this, he has precious little opportunity to showcase his new knowledge.<p>

It had surprised Blaine when they had first begun being intimate with each other at how much Kurt seemed to know. Especially given Kurt's earlier reluctances about sex and his general physical passiveness. Kurt was eager in bed to an almost alarming (although in no way unwelcome) degree. And Kurt knows exactly how to make him feel good in ways he could never imagine before. When they first get into a situation like that, Blaine was slightly overwhelmed to find himself being straddled by Kurt, him desperately kissing down his neck whilst his hand worked furiously- fuck.

Whilst he had been overwhelmed at the time, when he had revisited it later (in a completely respectful and not to jerk off to way) he thought that it might be Kurt's slightly bossy and controlling nature coming to the fore. Blaine in no way minds this side of Kurt (at times he finds it sexy as hell) but when he has time to consider it he realises that although he had done his best, he had perhaps not reciprocated as fully as he would have liked. (In his defence he was - to turn a phrase - in the middle of coming his brains out.)

Next time is different, but only in so far as Kurt goes down on Blaine, which is obviously different mechanically. And yes, of course, it feels fucking incredible. If Blaine tried to put it into words, he would either end up blathering like an idiot or else write an eloquent 100000 word essay and still never quite capture the sensation of having Kurt's mouth wrapped around him, humming and moaning and licking with all the fervour of a 100m sprinter.

Kurt rubs himself off quickly afterwards on Blaine's thigh, never meeting his eyes.

And so this continues, because, in his reluctance to push Kurt, it has fallen to Kurt mostly to initiate the encounters. And wow, does he initiate.

Now, Blaine understands that relationships are about give and take (and, OK, whoever had said that probably wasn't thinking about blowjobs but if they weren't it was oddly apt so) but he feels he has been taking a little too much. And this goes against every part of his nature (except for the very hormonal part of his nature, but still).

Blaine has also come up with several theories on why this is. There is the thought - and Blaine doesn't want to believe it - that Kurt actually _doesn't think he deserves it. _The thought makes Blaine's blood boil, not at Kurt (obviously) but at anyone and everyone who has ever hurt Kurt or made him feel less of a person because of who he loves, who he's attracted to, made him feel it's not right.

Now, Blaine understands self esteem issues - he's actually had a fair few himself although you wouldn't think it to look at him. He knows he does a good job of appearing put together and confident to the world; Kurt is one of the few people who has ever seen him less than contained. And he knows that Kurt, to a slightly lesser extent, attempts to do the same. Although his defence mechanisms involve bitching and fashion rather than being polite to the verge of obsequiousness and singing incredibly confident solos. His defence mechanisms are also easier to see through, at least to Blaine, although he wouldn't tell him that for the world.

But there is _no excuse _for his boyfriend being allowed to think he's worth less than anyone.

He also considers that it may have something to do with that control Kurt likes to have, that he can't quite bring himself to come undone in front of Blaine. Again, Blaine hates this, but understands that it isn't about him, but the situation. Although, Blaine does think that after reducing Blaine to a moaning, gibbering wreck, he should be a little more relaxed about it.

So, Blaine is going to make the tremendous sacrifice of making his boyfriend orgasm.

Yep, it doesn't sound as humanitarian as Blaine thought. Still, it is definitely important. For Kurt and for both of them.

It starts as normal. They have an empty house and the progression from talking to kissing to wandering hands to Kurt pinning Blaine down on the bed happens remarkably quickly. The clothes have been shed as nothing more than unwelcome barriers and Blaine is thoroughly distracted by the feeling of hot skin on skin, full-bodied contact which never fails to be a revelation. However, as Kurt's lips slide along Blaine's jawbone, Blaine closes his eyes blearily and remembers his resolve. He grips Kurt's hips and, without warning, flips him round so Blaine is now straddling him. Kurt looks shocked and a little flustered at this development, as he breathes shallowly.

"Wha-" he starts.

"Shh," Blaine murmurs, his lips skating down the side of Kurt's face. "Let me take care of you."

Kurt's hands move to run down Blaine's back. "What are you talking about?" he asks, his tone and touch deceptively light. "You do. You always do."

"Not like this," Blaine replies moving to Kurt's neck. "Let me," - he kisses the side of his throat - "take care," - Kurt's Adam's apple - "of you," he finishes as he reaches the hollow of Kurt's throat.

Kurt's hands still and Blaine reaches for his forearms and brings them down from around his torso, sliding his hands down them to interlock Kurt's fingers with his own, pinning them lightly to the mattress. He moves his lips round Kurt's neck to reach his surgery scar; he grazes his teeth along it, smiling slightly at the gasp that elicits from Kurt. He presses his lips to it and opens his mouth, sucking at the spot in a way which causes Kurt's hips to buck against him in a delicious fashion.

Kurt's breathy moans are quiet, stifled as they always are, and Blaine enjoys the sensation of having them next to his ear but he wants more. Wants to know that he can make Kurt moan in ecstasy and cry out in pleasure.

He runs his hands up Kurt's arms and down Kurt's sides, tracing the contours of his body. He moves slower than Kurt on him, not only due to hesitancy (although that's part of it) but he somehow knows that Kurt likes it slower than he does. He moves his hand to Kurt's stomach and trails a finger down the thin trail of hair that goes from his belly button to his groin. Kurt lets out a breath as he moves further down. He is poised above Kurt's dick now, which is clearly hard and wet with pre-come. He pauses and looks at Kurt; Kurt's eyes are half lidded and he looks up at him blearily like he doesn't know what to do.

Blaine's going to take that as permission.

He slowly takes a finger and gives a long languorous stroke to Kurt's cock. In a sudden movement, Kurt's head jerks upwards into Blaine's shoulder at the sensation, moaning even as he tries to stifle the sound.

Blaine smiles as Kurt buries his head in Blaine's shoulder; Blaine can see the curve of Kurt's spine as he crooks his own head on Kurt's shoulder. He moves his hand again and Kurt actually bites down on his shoulder, which, OK, should not be as sexy as it is. Kurt withdraws then and looks at Blaine questioningly who smiles and wordlessly gives an other stroke.

"Blaine," Kurt says, in what is probably meant to be an authoritative tone but instead comes out kind of shaky. When Blaine just looks at him, Kurt lets out a groan of frustration and his head pounds back on the bed. "_Blaine," _he says again in a tone which is quickly approaching pissed off.

_Oh._

Blaine finally realises what Kurt's asking for and he brings his hand up and slowly and deliberately licks it; Kurt lets out a slight gasp and Blaine grins and wraps a hand round Kurt's erection and starts moving it, still slow but building speed as Kurt lets out small, breathy gasps near his ear. And, wow, those gasps; Blaine can feel his own erection begging for release but he ignores it and focuses on Kurt.

As Blaine continues to jerk him off, Kurt's noises increase until he's moaning and Blaine can't believe the noises that Kurt's making. He moans and gasps and at one point thrusts his hips further into the circle of Blaine's fist. At that point Blaine takes his hand off Kurt's dick and Kurt makes small, high keening noises as he does so.

"Shh," says Blaine, mainly because the noises Kurt is making might make him come without any other prompting, but also to reassure him that Blaine isn't going away. He is merely repositioning.

He kisses along Kurt's collar bone and he can tell that, whilst Kurt enjoys the sensation, he is slightly frustrated that he has no idea what Blaine is doing. Blaine moves his lips down, over Kurt's chest and he doesn't know whether the gasp this elicits is due to Kurt figuring out where this is going or the sensation of Blaine's lips on his nipple. He sucks on them gently and hears a slightly stifled moan from Kurt, but when he grazes his teeth over it he gets a full blown _cry _of ecstasy. He files it under his list of: things that turn Kurt on and moves over to the other one. Kurt's hips buck slightly underneath him and as Kurt's dick grazes his the friction sends a sharp shoot of pleasure through his groin, but he ignores it because this is supposed to be about _Kurt._

But, OK he kind of can't stand it anymore and really, _really _needs for his mouth to be on Kurt's dick.

So he takes his mouth off Kurt's nipple but then opens his mouth and _licks _down Kurt's stomach. It's hot and wet and fast and Blaine can tell Kurt wasn't expecting it because he gasps as Blaine finishes and draws back again and just regards Kurt's dick for a moment. It looks painfully hard now and Blaine isn't really surprised when Kurt lets out a groan. "Blaine," he grinds out gutturally, and, when Blaine looks up at him grinning he says, kind of tentatively. "Please?"

And Blaine understands, he knows, because Kurt is really, _really _bad at asking for stuff for himself but he's doing it now. Blaine is helping him do it. Altruistic, indeed. Also, he really needs to suck Kurt's dick.

So he sinks his mouth down on to it without any hesitation, takes Kurt fully into his mouth (and, ok, he's never done this before but, hello, internet) he relaxes his throat and uses his tongue to lightly skim the underside of his cock. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Kurt's fist is gripping the sheets and he hears a moan which sounds so dirty that Blaine almost comes on the spot.

Instead he draws off and then back on, using his tongue to flick against and around the sides of Kurt's dick, building up a rhythm until all he knows is Kurt's dick and all he hears is a steady stream of: "Oh, God, Blaine, yes. Please don't stop. Oh god _yes."_

And OK, no one else can ever hear Kurt like this because he's pretty sure that everyone would want him if they heard him like _that. _(Or maybe Blaine's biased, but still).

And Blaine doesn't understand why Kurt hasn't come yet, because he's pretty sure he would have already come twice if Kurt was doing this to _him_, and Kurt must either have some kind of superhuman self control or he's doing something wrong so he draws off Kurt's dick with a popping sound and looks up at him and sees Kurt with his face kind of screwed up and biting _hard _down on his lip. So Blaine draws himself up, taking care to rub his body along Kurt's as he does so. And he takes Kurt's hand and draws it up beside him, keeping one hand level with Kurt's hips though. He takes Kurt's hand and draws it up so it's above his head.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks up at him with an open, wondering gaze and Blaine feels his breath catch a little because his boyfriend is so _fucking beautiful. _He looks at him for a moment, amazing, amazing eyes, cheeks a little flushed and mouth slightly open, but then he remembers why he's there at all and plants a kiss on Kurt's forehead. An oddly caste gesture, he thinks, given what he does next.

He leans down to Kurt's ear and moves his hand to Kurt's erection and then he whispers: "Let go for me, Kurt." And with that, he gives one last pump to Kurt's dick and Kurt comes with a loud cry.

And, alright, no one else can ever see Kurt like _this, _either.

Because Kurt with his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open is without a doubt, the hottest thing he's ever seen. He is completely without inhibitions, completely unselfconscious and Blaine gets it now, because watching Kurt come undone is fascinating and amazing and beautiful (and Blaine could use up a thesaurus trying to come up with words to describe it) and Blaine feels himself orgasm without a single touch just from the sheer _hotness _of it.

And Kurt opens his eyes after a pause and gasps, out of breath, "Blaine that was- oh, do you want me to-?"

And Blaine blinks, looks down to his softening dick and then gets it. "Ah, no," he gives a slightly self-conscious laugh. "Kind of already taken care of."

Kurt's brow furrows as he gasps for breath at the same time as he tries to regain cognitive progress. "But how did- I didn't even-"

"Just: you," Blaine says and, OK, it didn't sound as corny in his _head _(It's still true though).

And Kurt laughs, that high tinkling giggle that makes Blaine fall in love with him over again. (There are quite a lot of things that cause this. Maybe he should make a list.)

And Blaine rolls off Kurt and collapses, boneless, beside him. Kurt rolls into him slightly, careful to angle his hips upwards to avoid the sticky mess on his stomach from getting on the sheets, and reaches to curl his fist on to Blaine's chest.

"Blaine, that was-" he's having trouble formulating words to describe it. Blaine knows the feeling.

"I love you," Blaine says simply like that's the answer to everything and maybe, Blaine thinks, it is. He presses a kiss to Kurt's temple and then remembers about the come that is already drying on Kurt's stomach and _must _be uncomfortable. He's just glad he doesn't have to leave the bed; he simply leans over Kurt to find the box of tissues he keeps on his bedside table and pulls out a few. He draws back and slowly and gently, sweeps it over Kurt's stomach, lovingly wiping at him and then, because he can't really resist, he leans down and lick at some of the come on Kurt's stomach and it should gross him out that he really doesn't care whose it is.

Kurt gasps and kind of giggles because he probably finds this ridiculous if not a little ticklish. Blaine smiles and then dips his nose as if to bury it in Kurt's skin and inhales.

"God, Kurt," he murmurs. "You smell-"

And Blaine can actually _hear _that Kurt is wrinkling his nose, "Like I need a shower?"

"Fucking amazing." Blaine nuzzles Kurt's hip and then moves upwards until he can rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, presses into his neck slightly.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt says, laughter in his voice.

"You're beautiful," says Blaine and means it.

Kurt looks at him for a moment, slightly puzzled but doesn't question it and Blaine thinks Kurt understands.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself." Kurt murmurs back, eyes half closed, eyelashes brushing each other.

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's nose and Kurt smiles in his drowsy state. Blaine thinks that, although Kurt might not believe it yet, he's certainly on his way there. They both are. Because they love each other and they'll make it through anything together.

And, Blaine thinks, if Kurt needs a few more blowjobs to help him then Blaine will be more than happy to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Going to hide now.<strong>


End file.
